iWatch Lion King
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: It started with a movie. In the middle a kiss. And ended with a fat cake to the face. When Sam and Freddie watch Lion King alone what will happen? Seddie. Dedicated to FatCakesYeah on twitter for her birthday!


_**iWatch Lion King**_

_(This is a short story told in Freddie's POV. Dedicated to my friend on Twitter FatCakesYeah for her birthday)_

I was sitting on the Shays couch bored out of my mind. Tonight was movie night. Carly, Sam and myself usually watch a movie together. It was 6 and neither of them were here yet. My phone vibrated. I took it out and recieved a text from Carly.

_Hey Freddie Sam's on her way but I can't make It. I've got a date with _

_Danny from school. Wish me luck! By the way the movie is on top of the T.V._

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked over to the T.V. to discover _The Lion King_. I smiled. i love this movie! I remember watching this movie everyday after school when I was little. Sam walked in the door and flung her backpack in the corner.

"Sup Benson? What movie are we watching tonight?"

"The Lion King...Carly couldn't make it she's got a date with Danny. You still want to watch it?" I asked holding up the case. Sam was chuckling to herself.

"Duh! It's my favorite movie ever! Simba is so cute."

"It's my favorite movie too. Scar is my favorite." Sam gave me a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I never saw you liking Scar. He's the bad guy"

"I know but he's just so...powerful..and bad. I guess that kinda catches my eye" I looked over into her eyes. Then avoided eye contact once I'd realzied what I'd just said. We sat on the couch turned the light off and started watching the movie. Soon we found ourselves mouthing the words to the script. When Scar's "Be prepared" song came on I started humming it.

"Oh come on...sing it out loud Benson! I'll sing with you" without question we started singing like morons out of key to the song. When the song ended we started laughing histericlly. I ended up rolling off the couch. Sam laughed at me. We watched in silence until the scene where Mufassa died. I still cry during that part. I looked over to my right and saw Sam crying too. We looked at each other both our lips quivering and both broke down crying on each other. We were hugging and crying. It felt so wierd but I didn't care at the moment. Once we'd calmed down a bit we sat there silently crying until one of my favorite parts came on. The "Hakuna Matata" song. Once the song began I said to myself "Screw it" and started singing and got up and started dancing. I felt awkward until Sam was doing the same. We formed a conga line around the couch. Wow! this is the first time I've ever seen Sam do something like this. When the song ended we sat back down and enjoyed the movie. We started laughing at how much Simba and Nala when they were kids and adults reminded us of ourselves. We had a discussion about it during the movie.

"They're totally us in lion form" Sam said eating some popcorn i made for both of us.

"Well except the whole royalty thing we're exactly alike." Then the "can you feel the love tonight" song came on. We found ourself grow awkwardly silent.

"Do you want to dance?" I blurted out of nowhere. Oh god! why did I say that stupid!.

"Ok" she got up. What!? she said YES!?

"You know this is a slow dance right.."

"I know...think of it as returning the favor." I got up. Wrapped my hads around her waist her hands on my shoulders. Rocking back and forth.

"Hmm you're not a bad dancer Puckett" I said to her.

"You're not so bad yourself Benson" she rested her head on my shoulder. When the song ended and it was Timon and Pumba talking she picked her head up and looked into my eyes.

"It can be assumed.." I heard Timon sing. Suddenly Sam leaned over and gave me a ruff kiss. Shocked my eyes bugged out of my head. Shocked I stood totally still. She did all the moving around. I felt a rush and got into it as well. Running each others hands through the others hair. When we heard Timon and Pumba crying in the backround we broke apart. She bugged her eyes out. Realizing what we just did. We slowly sat down on the couch as far from the other as possible. We watched the rest of the movie in silence. When it ended we got up. I opened up the door and let her go out first. She stoped in the hallway.

"Look Benson...when I did..what I did...well let's just say that how I really feel about you." she gave me a quick peck on the lips and started walking away. I shut the door. I heard loud knocking at the door. I opened it up to Sam chucking a fat cake at my face. It got all over my face. She ran away laughing. Even though I was in love with that girl she was still the same whether she was coco for me or not. A simple night started with a movie. In the middle a kiss. and it ended with a fat cake to my face.


End file.
